My Alibi
by iloveme5895
Summary: Someone did a prank, and now 5 students who all missed first block are up for suspects.The jock, the prep, the art guy, the punk, and the nerd. All the students and put into a room, and now the big question is who did it? eventuall sasunaru and others
1. Confess to what?

AN: ok so I have TONS of stories on my hands, but I HAVE to write this it's been on my mind for like 3 weeks, so I HAVE to write it. It's going to be short as the series I'm taking this off of is a really short web mini show thing.

Summary: ok so if you've ever seen my alibi, then you get the just of this story. Someone did a prank, and now 5 students who all missed first block are up for suspects. All the students and put into a room, and now the big question is who did it? OK so this is extremely AU just so you know and OCC a bit… ok a LOT. Later on Sasunaru,

Oh and before reading this... PLEASE don't watch my alibi! And if you have don't leave any reviews about the series. Like PM me or whatever lol I don't want to ruin it for people who haven't watched it. And there will be plot twists and all that goodness and if you watch the series it will totally mess up your experience. Unless you want to, but at the end of the story I'll tell you where to watch the miniseries. (like the episodes are like 5 mins if that.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (would I be writing this if I did?) and I don't own My Alibi, (again would I be writing this if I did?) I am not getting any money off this.. (DUA) so don't sue me I'm a broke high school student who likes to write for fun!

Let it slide Nikki Flores (it ties into the story you'll see)

_I give you an inch and you take a mile, You make mistakes That erase, When you smile,  
I'm starting to feel like it ain't alright, How can you care, If I don't , Cross your mind?_

_Cause I Say I wanna talk, but you just push me away  
Tell me your leavin, when I want you to stay, I Never thought that loving you would hurt me this way  
But I'm the only one to blame, Cause I'm always saying_

_Its okay, It's alright, I put the pain away and let it slide  
I forgive, And forget it, And then you promise me I won't regret it  
But I do, It's not right, Because I turn around and let it slide  
And I'm crazy for thinking, That someday you'll change things When you keep on crossing the line?_

_Something about you won't let me go. Maybe its fear of being alone  
I keep sayin I'm gonna move on. But it's so hard when you're all that I know_

_But I Say I wanna talk but you just push me away  
Tell me your leavin when i want you to stay, I Never thought that loving you would hurt me this way  
But I'm the only one to blame Cause I'm always saying_

_Its okay, It's alright, I put the pain away and let it slide  
I forgive, And forget it, And then you promise me I won't regret it  
But I do, It's not right, Because I turn around and let it slide  
And I'm crazy for thinking, That someday you'll change things, When you keep on crossing the line?_

_Boy I wish I didn't give in so easily, Oh I don't know what to do  
Cause I keep on feeding the fire, When I should really be telling you we're through  
ohhhhhh,_

_Its okay, It's alright, I put the pain away and let it slide  
I forgive, And forget it, And then you promise me I won't regret it  
But I do It's not right Because I turn around and let it slide  
And I'm crazy for thinking That someday you'll change things When you keep on crossing the line?_

* * *

Chapter one: Confess to what?

An announcement is made though the school intercom system. "We need the following students to report to the principal's office immediately." A students voice rang though the high school's hall way.

"Sasuke," A boy with jet black hair dressed in punk cloths slapped his hand to his head in frustration. He put out his cigarette on the parking lot ground with his shoe, jumped onto his skateboard, and headed into the school building.

"Sai," A boy was in the bathroom with a can of spray paint, marking the disgusting stall door with a beautiful piece of original art. In his opinion he was making the stalls more presentable to the mass public. He dropped the spray can and sighed.

In the hall way the soccer jock did a complicated jock hand shake with one of the other members of his team. He looked over and saw a pink haired girl opening her locker. She smiled and waved at him, and he did the same. "Neji," The jock looked at the speaker with a mean glare before he left.

The pink haired girl laughed before she shook head at the jock, 'probably about his grades or something.' She thought. "Sakura," She squinted her eyes before she slammed her locker shut with great mean force. Who the hell would call her down to the office?

"And Naruto, please report to the office." Naruto's mouth dropped as he was in class and found his name being called down to the office. There was no way he could be getting into trouble. Naruto slowly made his way down to the office while messing with the collar of his shirt. When he made his way to the principal's office, he looked at the seats outside the office and noticed three other students. A door opened and a kid dressed in all back with chains looping his trip pants walked out. "Well isn't that a very likely story Sasuke. Naruto get into my office." She said as she looked at the boy.

Naruto walked into the office and took a seat in the chair in front of her desk. "I don't know why I'm here Ms. Principal."

"It's ok Naruto. I know you didn't do anything, I would never expect one of my top students to do something like this. I just need your alibi for 7:45 this morning."

"My first block? Well you see I was late." Naruto seemed to be getting nervous; Tsunade leaned forward in her chair. "Last night I was busy. I had national honor society after school. Then I had a yearbook meeting where I introduced our theme, making a difference and that went over really well. After that I ran to international meeting because I think it's really important to meet without foreign students."

The Principal raised her eye brows at the student. How much crap does he do? "After that I had to help out at my dad's office. Every Thursday and Monday I take out all of the extra paper to go and recycle it, because we need to take better care of our environment. Then after that I had to go feed homeless people down at Momma's kitchen downtown, and then I got home and had to write three essays for honor's English, ap French and college politics class. Then I had to practice for the talent show! ' Behind these hazel eyes, here I am' " Naruto started to sing in a tone death way.

"No please don't Naruto." Tsunade said once he heard his voice.

"Unfortunately my vocals woke up my baby brother, and I had to rock him to sleep. After all that I went to bed around 12. I was so exhausted from the day that I accidently set my alarm from 6:30 am to pm! I know that's so unlike me, but I was so tried. Well I over slept and my step-mom had to bring me to school."

Tsunade nodded. "Well I'm sure your step mother will agree with your story."

"Well of course, we could even get her on her cell." Naruto nodded happily. Tsunade took her phone off the hook and handed it to Naruto. "Although she did get her cell phone number changed and I don't currently know it." Naruto did his cute little pout.

"Naruto, you are not making a good case of yourself." Tsunade said.

"Oh it's true, I swear, I'll have her call you after school. This is very important!" Naruto grinned and smiled in his cute way, Tsunade rolled her eyes at the boy in front of her. How many years had students given her that exact look.

A School bell rings

"Since each of you missed first block today, you are all suspects." Tsunade said to the room filled of students. Neji, Sai and Sakura sat at a small table, while Naruto sat off at another table with tons of papers surrounding him, and Sasuke sat in the back of the room on a couch.

"Therefore while the rest of the student body enjoys a half day, you will be spending the rest of the day stuck here. Until one of you is mature enough to confess." She said while looking at the rest of the students. She turned around and walked out of the room, and shut the door.

"Confess to what?" Sakura asked while looking at Neji and Sai.

* * *

OK so these will be SUPPER short clips and it should end up being like 19 or 20 chapters… I don't know. But anyway here is the first chapter… short but it's like the introduction.


	2. Sasuke's Alibi

Author's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

My Alibi

Chapter 2: Sasuke's alibi

"Wait what's going on?" Naruto asked while looking around the room at everybody, since he was the closest to the front of the room. "Is this like detention?" Naruto asked with his eyes opened wide. "This will so not look good on a college resume."

"Technically it's called like in school suspicion." Sasuke said while he was lying down on the couch with his hands on his stomach.

"That's even worse!" Naruto said worried.

"You'd be the expert on that." Sai said to Sasuke while he was carving a design on the plastic table in front of him. Sasuke glared over at Sai with a 'fuck you' kind of look.

"What even happened?" Sakura asked while she looked around the room.

"All I know is that it happened during first period." Neji said.

"And we all missed first period." Sai said sarcastically while he looked up from his drawling.

"Maybe someone let a bunch of snails lose in the school cafeteria?" Sakura wondered. Everyone in the room looked up at Sakura in a 'WHAT' kind of way.

"HUA?" Sai asked while looking at the prep in front of him. Where the hell did that come from?

"Or someone vandalized the principal's car with some crappy graffiti." Sasuke said with a smug look on his face.

"Crappy, that's like another word for visionary right?" Sai asked while he turned around and looked at the punk sitting on the couch all smug like. "You got a worse record then I do skater boy."

Sasuke sat up and looked at everybody in the room. "You all think I did it?" Everyone looked away from him in a guilty way. "You guys are so unimaginative." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"Look at you, thinking you're so much better than everybody else." Neji said finally sitting up in his chair.

"You think you're better then people who think their better than everybody else. So for counting points for seniority, score one for you." Sasuke said in a prick way.

"If you really did do it Sasuke, then you should really just confess." Naruto said getting a bit pissed off.

"Fine you wanna know what happened?" He said; everyone turned around to look at him. Everyone nodded thinking he was going to confess right there. "Well I had P.E. this morning."…

_Sasuke is sitting there on the gym floor tying up his shoe laces. **"I'm not really a big fan of P.E."** Sasuke instantly gets hit upside the head with a basketball. He picks the ball up, throws it at the players with a 'fuck you' look before he stands up. **"I've noticed a few girls get out of it on a pretty regular bases."** Sasuke looked over at some girls hand the coach a piece of paper, and he reads it over._

_**"Made me began to wonder what was in these mysterious letters to make coach excuse these girls without a question?"** The girls walked away from gym class with their cell phones up against their ears.** "Then it occurred to me."** Sasuke's face gets wide with realization. "**So I wrote myself a note, and of course I had my mother sign it."** Sasuke is outside in the hall way, while he is writing a note on a ripped off piece of paper. He signs it and walks up to coach. He passes him the note with a smirk on his face. The coach reads it._

_"You've started your cycle?" The coach reads back to Sasuke._

_"Wow, my MAN cycle." Sasuke said back to the coach with a look._

_"What?" the coach asks._

_Sasuke instantly becomes a politician on the gym floor. "In 1920, our U.S Constitution gave women the right to vote." Sasuke was looking out at the crowd of gym people who looked up to see him montage. "August 23, 2008 men and women took off their shirts and took it to the streets, for the first annual Go Topless Day. Our country is a bastion for equal rights, between the sexes." He said for his moment of harmony. He then glares at the coach. "It goes both ways. Men are sensitive, just like women. Men have emotions, men have cycles. And if those girls can get out of gym because of their monthly visitor, so can I." Sasuke said with a nod. The students started to clap and the coach whipped a tear that was going down his cheek._

"I was excused; I went home, put myself on Titanic and had myself a little cry." Sasuke said now away from the couch and right next to Naruto's ear. The blonde blushed at the closeness, but snapped back.

"I thought you were going to be honest for once." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Guys like him never are." Sakura said with a grin.

"It may be hard to believe, but Coach is pretty sympatric when it comes to hormonal fluctuations." Sasuke said leaving Naruto's ear and glaring over at the pink chick on the table.

"Eww." Sakura said back with a face.

"Well thank you so much for wasting everyone's time. But I gotta be out of here at three." Neji said while pointing of three of his fingers at Sasuke. "I got recruiters coming to my game tonight."

"If you're so determined to leave, Neji, then tell us what kind of evidence you're hiding in that huge gym bag you're carrying." Sasuke said while looking down at the bag. Everyone took a peak over at the bag. Neji reached over and gapped the bag and moved it closer to him.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoy. I'll be updating soon because this story is really fun to write

*~ashley~*


	3. Neji Hates Bees

AN: I'm bored in class so I wrote another chapter. I got in trouble with my yearbook teacher because he read it and was all WTF are you doing. Work on yearbook… Yea and he took control of my computer and kicked me off the document… Thank lord I saved it before he did that.

Anyway, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it!

* * *

My Alibi

Chapter Three: Neji Hates Bees

A TV turns on and to see the famous lazy boy's face in on the screen. "Hello students. This is a reminder that SAT testing is this week. Oh and remember that I may be small now, but in ten years you will all be working for me." He said before he yawned, did a peace sign and the TV went black.

Sasuke groaned at the TV, "That kid is free and I'm locked up in here with all of you guys." He stated before turning his head away from the screen and facing everyone else. Sai shrugged at Sasuke, and Sasuke put his black cop like sun glasses on. "Now spill it jock strap." Sasuke said as he turned to Neji. He pulled out a flash light and shinned it into Neji's eyes.

"It's none of your business what's in my bag." Neji said as he glared at Sasuke though the light. "Can you please turn that stupid light off? I do have to see." Sasuke put the flashlight down.

"We're not going to get anywhere unless you come out with it, goalie." Sasuke stated as he grabbed one of Naruto's pencils and started to mess around with it.

"Puff, goalie? I'm a forward." Neji said as he leaned forward in his seat getting extremely pissed off. Sai snorted at Neji's response. Neji glared over at Sai. "You don't know me." He said as his cool jock personality started to leave. Sai rolled his eyes at the boy.

"What is in the bag Neji?" Naruto asked in a very formal, yet pissed way.

"It is not that of a big deal." Neji said as he put his hands off in a shrug. "It's my soccer cleats, my uniform, and-"

"I'm sorry Neji, but I'm going to have to verify that." Sai said as he reached over to his bag. Neji took his bag and moved it closer to him. Sai snapped at his face in a it's you kind of way.

"Nobody touches the bag." He said as he pointed at Sai. Sai's eye brow rose at the boy, but retreated his hand back.

Sakura smiled and leaned into the conversation. "What about me?" She looked into his eyes and gave him the whole, I want you look.

Neji smirked back at her and leaned over next to her ear. "Not even you." Sakura's face went up in a deep red blush. Sai snorted at the scene in front of him. Talk about a gag moment.

"Stop flirting, this is serious." Naruto said as he watched the two of them. Neji pulled away from the prep, and glared over at Naruto. Naruto glared right back telling him that he was not scared of him.

"Oh with a big bag of secrets, I think we just discovered who our big culprit is." Sasuke said as he picked up a marker and wrote on the small white board behind Neji.

"Screw you dude, I already told you, it wasn't me." Neji said, while Sasuke pointed an arrow towards Neji's head. Above the arrow it states, 'I did it.'

"Well then where were you this morning?" Sai asked with his hands crossed across his chest. Everyone looked up at the Neji with a questioning look. Sasuke took a seat crisscross the table next to Naruto's papers.

"Well-"

**_"It started off as you normal boring typical school day. I got dressed, brushed my hair, teeth, you know the norm."_**

_Neji quickly goes though his schedule, before he walked to his green truck, opens the door and get's in. He turned the radio on to 89.9, and a hip hop song comes on. He started to bob his head to the music, as he rolls down his window._

_"I was totally on time, when I hit a red light. I looked over and there was this insanely hot girl in the care next to mine."_

_Neji looked over at the other car and the hot brunet girl raisers her eye brow at him. He smiles over at her, and she blushes. He waves over at her._

**_"When all of a sudden, I was attacked by bussing bees. They were like lions out for the kill, and I was their meat."_**

_Bees are in the truck, and Neji jumps out of his truck and started to run around while trying to swat the bees away. He runs around his car screaming and kicking his legs._

Everyone is looking at him like he is not crazy. "It just so happens that I am deathly allergic to bees." Everyone laughed at him. "Well it wasn't a compete waste. I still got her number."

Sai stood up and moved his hands around. "Did you use one of your smooth pick up lines? 'Dam girl if you look this good when your sober I can't wait to see you when I'm drunk.'" He said the last part in a voice mimicking Neji's. Everyone looked at him in a 'what' kind of way. "What no body?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room, and noticed he wasn't sitting on the table anymore. Everyone looked around, until Naruto pointed up at the vent. "Oh my gosh." Everyone turned around to see Sasuke's shoes leaving though the vent. A loud noise was heard, with a grunt that soon followed, and everyone looked at each other. Naruto's face showed complete shock.

* * *

Hope Ya'll enjoy

*~ashley~*


	4. Sai the Cat?

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews. That's the only reason I keep updating today. That and I have most of the chapters written out... anyway, here it is next chapter.

* * *

My Alibi

Chapter 4: Sai the cat?

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Oh My Gosh, Sasuke is going to get into so much trouble." Naruto said with a worried look. "Should we try and get him back in?"

"So what, the more trouble for him then it's less trouble for us." Sai said while moving his seat around so he could go back to drawling.

"What is with you always trying to bust people? That makes you look like quite the shady one here. Are you the one who did?" Neji asked. He looked over at Sakura and saw that she was also nodding in an understanding way. Sai turned to Naruto who was now back to working on his work.

Sai turned back towards the rest of the group and stuck his tongue out at everybody. "Yes well, you know I have a freaking awesome video that will prove that theory wrong."

Sai pulled his I-phone out and everyone crowded around to take a look. On the screen was a picture of a sketch of a person sitting down on a chair with a bunch of paper surrounding it. Across the picture a faint S was written across it. "What the hell is that?" Sakura asked.

"It's a picture of you. You see that S right there? It stands for Slut." Sai said with a grin across his face.

"Ha-Ha very funny." Sakura stated with a roll of her eyes. "Come on now let's watch that video oh art freak."

Sai looked though a lot of his videos before he gave up. "Well I can't find it, so I guess I'll have to tell you." He put his phone up and stood up. "I was acting in this thing my brother was shooting." Sakura gave him a 'yea right' look, which Sai completely waved away with his hand. "He's a film major at Pasenita state." Sai said.

_Two people are standing there. One with a huge mike, and the other with a camera, he is gesturing for Sai to move over a bit. "Great. Now ACTION!" he yelled._

_"**Anyway, I got to wear this totally sweet cat costume." **_

_Sai is dancing around in a very skin tight black outfit with a little tail and cute little kitty ears on top of his head. His face is painted white, and he has black eye liner all around his eyes, and fake whiskers on his face. "OK now I want you to do a little spin and then fall on to the ground." The director, his brother stated. "You look so cute like this."_

_"Shut up bro, or I'll get you later on." Sai stated as he did as his brother wanted him_

_"**Little did I know, that there would be a bunch of high school turned college Colton frat boys roaming the campus." **_

_College boys stepped out of the school building and made their way over to where they were shooting. "Come on Sai just shake your ass a bit more."_

_"I'm not going to do that." Sai yelled back at his brother. A noise was heard, and the director moved the camera to look over at the frat boys._

_"It's the Panther's mascot! Get it!" The boys yelled before they took off down towards them. Sai screamed before he ran off the other way. The College boys kept running after it._

_"Hey CUT!" he yelled as he looked at his assistant with the mike. His assistant pointed to the way Sai ran, than it hit his brother. "Oh my, HEY STOP THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER!" he yelled before he started to chase after the others._

_"**Turns out my costume looked like the Friday football games other team's mascot. The Panthers"**_

_Sai is running down the street for his life, the frat boys are right behind him, and his brother is after them with the camera out recording the whole thing. Talk about sticking up for your family members._

"Hello?" Sai said while he looked at Neji and Sakura flirting across the table. "I'm about to get kidnapped!" Sai exclaimed.

"OH sorry." Sakura said in a voice that Sai knew she wasn't sorry with.

"Anyway,"

_Sai tripped over a branch, and the frat boy instantly picked him up and threw him over their shoulders. "NO no, you got the wrong person." He yelled as they started to march back towards the campus._

_Sai was now getting held up by a bunch of frat boys. They were walking towards their car with Sai screaming. "No don't. I'm just in high school!" They didn't listen though and shoved the poor boy into the trunk. "NOOOOO!!" he yelled as they slammed the trunk shut._

"You must have been so freaked out." Naruto said concerned for the boy in front of him.

"You don't even know. They drove me out to a parking lot out in the middle of nowhere." Sai said seriously scared. "Then they opened the trunk, and before I knew it..." He stopped for a moment as he noticed everyone was really into his story. "We PARTIED all night long. Bout time I got back it was already 7 in the morning. There was just no way I was going to make it to first period on time."

Sakura was standing behind Sai and pointed to the bag that Neji left all alone. Sai nodded.

"Oh you're so cool, partying with frat boys." Naruto said now uninterested in the conversation. Sai grinned as he watched Sakura take a seat right next to Neji.

"Do you believe that sad fantasy story?" Sakura said with a baby voice.

"It's kind of far fetched." Neji agreed as all his attention was now on the girl in front of him. Sai leaned down took the bag and ran to the other end of the room. "NOOOO" Sai yelled and stood up with his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Nice work" Sakura said with a grin as she stood up.

"Wow the graffiti in the bathroom stall was right, you are a Bitch." Neji said glaring over at the girl that tricked him.

"Wow graffiti gossip is so 2007. Don't be such a bad sport. You should know all about good sportsmanship right?" Sakura said with a grin in her face. Neji glared at her for a second before he turned to see Sai unzipping the zipper. Neji covered his face with his hand as Sai's face went from 'ha-ha I win,' to pure shock. Sakura looked at the bag and covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Oh my god what it that?" Naruto said as he looked over at the scene with his eyes wide.

"What the crap-"Sai said with a horrified look.

* * *

Oh what is in the bag???? Ha-ha I think I'm going to wait a while before updating... like tomorrow. Anyway, I gotta get to reading four chapters of Frankenstein. Beep that book it's so boring.

*~ashley~*


	5. Picture Not So Perfect

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway, I should be studying for my Frankenstein test... but that book is driving me CRAZY! I don't understand a word this chick is writing. *teat tear*

* * *

My Alibi

Chapter 5: Picture not so perfect

"What the crap?" Sai said while reaching into the bag.

"Wait, I can explain." Neji said as Sai pulled out a bright yellow chicken costume. The people in the room started to laugh hysterically.

"OHH," Sai said as he put in the chicken head over his head. "Holly Chicken."

"Shut up! My dad is having this whole promotional thing at the restaurant. I told him I would help out after the game." Neji said while looking way completely embarrassed.

"Aww," Naruto said. "That is so sweet."

"Shut up." Neji said with a blush across his face.

"Hey chicken." Neji turned his attention towards Sakura while she gave the jock the up and down check out look. "You can cross my road anytime."

"I think there's been too much traveling on that road for my taste." Sai did an 'OOO' noise at the conversation.

"Oh come on you can't still be mad at me." Sakura said while reaching her hand out to grab his arm.

"Don't you have a boy friend?" Naruto asked looking up from his work to glare over at the couple. Neji instantly pulled his arm away from Sakura's hands.

"Um that would be a no." She said back.

"Then who is that boy plastered all over your Facebook page? Not that I care or anything." Everyone looked over at him in that, how do you know, kind of way. "Yes I have a Facebook. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes that is." Neji said. "You're not someone I would peg to have one of those." Naruto glared at the boy in front of him.

"Anyway, that boy is Rock Lee, my x. If I could burn those pictures of us, oh, I so would." Sakura said.

"Why what happened?" Sai asked with a smile on his face, and the chicken hat still on his head.

"Well, sometimes when someone seems too good to be true, it's because they are."

_"**He was the perfect guy."** Lee and Sakura were walking though the prom hallway. "**He had all the perfect features I wanted in a guy. He was sweet, look looking, charming; good sense of humor at times, a hot body. He was even really nice to my mom. He would even give me flowers every once in a while; even though, he thought flowers were really lame."** Lee whispered something into Sakura's ear, and she laughed. **"We were together for two years, but then at my junior prom…" **_

_People where dancing all around the room and the couple walked onto the dance area. "Hey babe I'm going to go talk to Gaia, is that cool?"_

_"Of course, put a request in for our song." Sakura said with a smile plastered on her face._

_"You know it babe." He said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura did the little wave good bye with a smile on her face. Lee left though the crowd and made his way over to the DJ._

_"**He left me standing there for over an hour. I didn't want to be one of those clingy girls, but I also didn't want to be that girl standing all alone. So I didn't go look for him, and I tried to act all cool about it." **_

_"Lee??" Sakura said out to the crowd._

_Lee came over. "Hey babe, I'm just going to go run to the bathroom, and then I'll be right back."_

_"Wait we haven't even taken our pictures yet." Sakura said with a groan._

_"Right." Lee said before he started to look though his pockets. "Do you have any money?"_

_"Yes, I'll cover it." Sakura said with a disappointed face as they started to walk and take their prom pictures._

"He's such a jerk." Naruto said.

"Oh it gets worse. The next week when I went to go pick up the pictures."

_There is a line of people next to a table. Someone leaves, and Sakura comes up to the table. "Sakura and Lee." She said with a smile. The boy goes though the packets and finds the one with their title on it._

_"Here you go."_

_"Thanks." She said back before she took a few steps away and opened the envelope. Sakura's face instantly dropped. There she saw her boyfriend with another girl smiling. They were close; he had his hand on her butt, and even had a picture of them in the middle of kissing. At the bottom of that last kissing picture a note was written._

_Hey Sakura,  
It's been great and all, but it's time for me to move on.  
– Lee_

_Sakura screamed and threw the pictures down in frustration._

"He did not!" Sai said as he was almost done with putting the chicken costume on. Neji rolled his eyes at Sai before he turned and looked over at Sakura with a look of sympathy.

"What kind of bitch posses with another girl's boyfriend like that?" Naruto asked. There was a noise of a door knob turning. Everyone looked up and saw Sasuke being pushed into the room by Tsunade. Everyone laughed at the scene.

"Wow that was quick." Neji said with a clap.

"That's what she said." Sai said with a grin, and everyone let out another laugh at the joke. Tsunade turned her head towards Sai in the chicken outfit.

"What the hell is that? You know what this just keeps getting better and better." She looked at the room. "One more stunt like this, and I will expel each and every one of you, got it?" She said the ending in the typical teenage way. She glared at them all before she left the room with a slam of the door.

"Wow Tsunade can be so mean. What happened to the 'you're the top student in the school' speech." Naruto said.

"You are now grouped with me." Sasuke said with a grin as he took a seat right next to Naruto. "I'm not even going to ask where the hell you got a chicken costume." He directed to Sai.

"It's not mine, it's Neji's. It was in the gym bag."

"Here I was hoping to find some kind of evidence." Sasuke said with a grin. "That doesn't matter anymore, because everyone I found out what the prank was." Everyone looked at Sasuke.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Peace!

*~ashley~*


	6. Mission Improbable

AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing. I'm happy you're enjoying reading this story; it makes all the writing worth it. (Though the chapters are supper short.. I'll try to work on that)

* * *

My alibi

Chapter 6: Mission Improbable

"You know what I'm not going to be expelled because of your delinquency." Naruto muttered at Sasuke with a mean tone in this voice.

"Yea, don't use this whole I got information crap to get away with what you were doing. You are going to stay in his room, for I sure as hell am not being expelled." Neji said.

"Oh fling poo at me later. Right now let me tell you what I found out during my risky and highly dangerous escape to the outside world beyond the captured soles in this room." Sasuke said as he stood up from the seat, which was a bit too close to Naruto, and moved over to the couch he was sitting on before. Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy's actions."Have you ever heard Martin Luther?"

"Dua, we celebrate his birthday very year. Wasn't he that black guy who was all for equal rights?" Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"No stupid blonde." Neji said with a hand rubbing the temple of his head in frustration.

"Hey I'm a blonde; I find that offensive." Naruto said as he glared at Neji. "She's not even blonde." Naruto pointed at the pink haired chick sitting at the table. Neji sighed at the blonde.

"Fine then, stupid pink haired chick. Better?" He said back to Naruto with his own glare.

"Very much, thank you." Naruto said back.

"Anyway," Neji started back up. "That is Martin Luther King Jr. He is talking about Martin Luther who was a church reformer back in the 16thcentray."

"Wow the dumb jock actually knows something." Sai said while he was talking off the big yellow, and Sai found was very itchy, chicken outfit. Neji snorted in a funny way back at him before smiling.

"Martin Luther wrote this very long blabberly thing called the 95 Theses. It was this long list of his grievances' with the Catholic Church."

"So? What does this have to do with the prank?" Sakura asked clearly about to fall asleep from the history lesson.

"If you let me finish, the big deal and how it relates to the prank, is because this morning somebody locked Ms. Tsunade out of her office. Then that said person replaced the morning announcements with the video version of the 95 theses." Everyone had their mouths opened wide, and Sai found himself laughing. "But this one wasn't about the Catholic Church. It was about the students and teachers of our high school, it was kind of like a video burn book. No student was left unscathed."

Naruto's mouth went wide. They were being charged with writing a video burn book about the student body. "Sweet soggy old people underwear on a hot Sunday morning." Sai said with a shake of his head. Everyone glared at him like he was weird. "Hey it's better than the f word."

"Who was in it?" Neji asked.

"Don't know I was caught before I found out much more about it. But the real question is, who in this room is smart enough to weave a 16th century theology reference into a prank?" Everyone looked around and their eyes landed on Naruto. Sasuke sat down on a roller chair, and he moved it next to Naruto's face. "Oh Naruto, what do you think?" He got really close to him with his eye brows raised high. Naruto blushed at the closeness of them.

"Oh you can't really think it was him? Oh we all know little mister suck up would never do anything against school policy." Sakura said with an evil smile.

"Hey! I am NOT a suck up. Just because I care about what college I eventually go to does not make me a suck up." Sasuke smirked at Naruto knowing he was going to be getting something out of him. "In fact this morning I was doing something pretty rebellious." Naruto said with an almost evil smile on his lips. Sasuke licked his lips. The blonde was cute when he was mad.

_There is a scene of the library with tons of students in there. "**I skipped my normal study hall this morning.**" There Naruto is standing up and leaning up against the end of the row of books. He took of his vest and showed off his skin tight shirt underneath. "**And I hacked into the school's computer system.**" Naruto did some sneaky moves before he ended up three rows down._

_"**It wasn't easy getting past the school's librarian.**" Naruto looked over at the librarian, an old lady sitting at the computer. She got up and made her way over to a student who needed help with his laptop. Naruto grinned before he did some flips and ended up on top of one of the desks._

_Naruto quickly ran down it, before flipping and landing behind the librarian's desk. Naruto did a quick sweep and made sure no one was around, and to check on the librarian who was busily helping a student._

_He took a seat at the desk, and looked on the computer. He pushed a few buttons, and was into the school's database. There he changed the B+ he had to an A. Suddenly Naruto looked up and saw the librarian walking over to the desk._

_Naruto quickly pushed delete to get out of the program. He then jumped and hid in the portable shelf where the returned books laid. The Librarian looked around, before turning back to the computer screen. Naruto let out a sigh before silently getting up and climbing over the small contraption and landing on the other side._

"Transcripts are going to colleges next week, and that B in PE was really bringing my GPA down." The door opened but, Naruto didn't seem to notice it. "So I took care of it." Everyone in the room was looking over at Tsunade as she stood there glaring at Naruto. Sakura pointed behind him. "What?" He turned around and saw the principal.

"Well Naruto, I was coming in here to let you out, but now I'm going to have to keep you in here while I go and check your transcripts. If I find out that you did in fact change your grades you will be suspended." Tsunade looked at everyone else for a moment before she made her way out of the room.

"Oh crap." Naruto said with his eyes wide.

* * *

OK so there you go another chapter, I promised I would update in the morning.. and techinally it's still morning time. Hope you all enjoy it!

*~ashley~*


	7. There’s more to Sasuke then what meets

An: Here is another chapter I'm supper bored in World Lit. Class.. now I got to write notes for Frankenstein.. beep that book.

* * *

My alibi

Chapter 7: There's more to Sasuke then what meets the eye.

"You are so busted." Neji said with a grin on his face to the nerd. "Who would have thought you would do that of all things?"

"Oh grow a brain cell you stupid jock. Obviously she made that story up." Sai said with a snort.

"You really want to talk about a story being truthful." Naruto said to Sai. "You getting kidnapped and then partying with frat boys. Please." Sasuke raised his eyes at what he heard.

"Really I guess I missed a good story." Sasuke said with a smug. "Did you have a good time?"

"Bite me punk." Sasuke smirked. "And hey, it could happen." Sai stated defensively.

"Oh right. I totally believe that." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

"If you're such a great computer hacker Naruto, then why don't you do it right now?" She pointed to a computer sitting on a wooden desk.

"Fine then I will." Naruto said a bit pissed off.

"Fine you go and do that then." Sakura got of her chair to allow Naruto a seat. He glared at the prep before walking over and taking a seat. Neji walked over to his yellow chicken suit and shoved it back into his gym bag.

"I'm sorry about the bag." Sakura said as she walked over to the Neji.

"Yea well, I'm sorry about the prom thing. I'll kick his ass if I ever see him." Sakura smiled. "Deal?" He asked as he held out one of the chicken wings to shake her hand.

Sakura let out a small giggle and shock the wing. "Deal." They both giggled as they put the rest of the costume into the bag.

Naruto was typing on the computer trying in all his might to figure out how to hack. Sasuke was looking over his shoulder and grinned. He leaned in over his shoulder. "You have no idea what you are doing, do you?" He smirked.

Naruto glared over at the punk's face. "Shut up." He said as he typed more and more. "Shouldn't you be tokeing up on your crack pipe or something?"

Sasuke leaned in even closer to whisper in his ear, "You know for such a smart boy, you can be really dumb sometimes." He rolled his eyes at the end and leaned a bit away from him.

"Sasuke everyone knows you've been caught with drugs. It's not like it is some kind of big secret or something." Naruto said a bit annoyed as he typed even more.

"You can believe whatever you want to about me." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"So what are you saying? They like weren't yours?" Naruto said as he turned around face to face with Sasuke. His face looked concerned.

Sasuke closed his eyes before he opened his mouth.

_It's late, after school hours, when Sasuke starts to walk towards the girl's bathroom sign. He walks into the girls' bathroom and sighs before he yells. "Temari." The sound echoes off the walls of the bathroom. He decides to keep on walking in and sees a pair of black platform boots, ones that he know belongs to her on the ground underneath the stall. "Are you in there?"_

_"You were supposed to wait for me." The girl says with a sniff. He knocks on the door, and she wipes her eyes._

_"Open up." She opens the woman products container and puts something into it. She wipes underneath her nose before she leans forward and opens up the door. Sasuke walks in and looks at his friend and sighs. "Are you alright?" he asks her._

_"Yea." She muttered back refusing to allow his eyes to meet hers. Sasuke pulls out a bottle of pills and shows them to her. She looked up into his eyes and Sasuke can see her eyes are glazed over, proving to him that she is high. "You went through my stuff?" She asked pissed as she tries to reach out for them._

_Sasuke moves his hand back so she couldn't reach out for them."What are you even doing with these?" He asked concerned._

_"They're my mothers, she asked me to get her a refill." She said defensibly. She reaches out to grab them again, but he grabbed her hand. There was a black jelly bracelet and dark black, blue, and purple cut marks show crossing all across her wrists._

_"You need help." He said to her seriously._

_"No I don't, I'm fine. You know what just go." She said to him pissed._

_"Fine!" Sasuke said pissed. He showed her the pill bottle again. "This is NOT fine. Stealing your mother's prescriptions drugs is not FINE." She starts to cry, and he puts his hands around her. She starts to sob all over him, and all the does is hold her close. They end up on the bathroom floor, with their back pushed up against the bathroom wall._

_"My mother gets drunk every night. She gets all crazy and I don't know what to do." She has tears going down her cheeks. Sasuke puts his arms around her shoulders and rubs them over and over again. "She hits me, and I'm scared not only for me, but for Garra as well."_

_"You're going to stay with me tonight, and I want you to call Garra and tell him to come to my place. Tomorrow in the morning we are going to see the school councilor. "_

_"No , no," She kept repeating over and over again while she sobbed. "I can't do that."_

_"I'm not losing my best friend." He said to her. "I need a friend to help me tear the school up." He said as he stood up and took her hand. "Come on." She was wiping her eyes and nodded. She lifted her hand it his. He pulled her up, and pulled her to a big hug. "I promise you that I won't lose you." She nodded into his jacket._

"Wow I never knew you had such a caring side to you." Naruto said while wiping his eyes.

"Are you crying?" He asked looking at the blonde with a slight smile on his face.

"It was sad." He stated. Sasuke nodded before he reached forward and wiped Naruto's cheek of some of the tears. Naruto grinned at him. "Why do you always act so sarcastic all the time?"

"I guess it's because the dog ate my Adderall." He said with a shrug.

"Oh you have ADD?" He asked concerned as he looked at the boy. "It's ok I have it too." He said with a smile.

"I was being sarcastic." Naruto glared at him he thought they were having an actual conversation. Sasuke then noticed that with that comment he completely ruined their moment.

Naruto sighed, before he turned around and started to type on the computer. Sasuke put the palm of his hand to his forehead. 'I'm stupid.' He thought, as he saw Naruto angrily typing in the computer.

Over at the other end of the room, Sakura and Neji where flirting. "You know this chicken costume is pretty cute." She said as she put the chicken head on Neji. She laughed, and he soon joined in. She had her hands on the beak, and she leaned in to almost kiss him. Then the door opened and a boy in a green shirt and jeans walked in.

"Sakura?" He asked as he walked into the room, and closed the door behind him. Sakura pulled away quickly, and as she took him in her eyes went wide.

"Oh my, Rock Lee." She said biting her lip. She looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "Hey." She awkwardly said. Everyone in the room looked at the scene with one expression on their face, WHAT?

* * *

Ok so there is the next chapter. I'm bored as hell in class.


	8. Awkward Move

My Alibi

Chapter 8: Awkward Move

"Lee what are you doing here?" Sakura asked while looking around the room at everybody. Everyone turned to look at what was transpiring. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He shrugged his arms, and they both turned back to what was transpiring.

"Are you ok my sweet Sakura?" Lee asked giving her a hug as he did so.

"Yea, I'm just fine." Sakura said with a smile.

"I heard that you were in trouble." He asked as he let her go and looked at the people in the room.

"How?" She asked…

_A slow moving dance song played. A man in a tux is walking around as couples where dancing. "And 1, 2, 3" The man said as he walked around the gym floor._

"_We were learning how to swing dance in gym today, and I got this text message." Lee is dancing with a random girl in his class. He feels a vibration in his back pocket. He pulls out his cell phone to read a text. On the text it stated. _

_Your girl friend is locked up at her school. There was some prank and now the principal has her and some other people locked in a room. _

"_1, 2,3 and spin her around." The coach said. Lee spun her and made her fly off and hit another couple with a crash. Lee's face was surprised as his mouth was hanging open. There was no way his Sakura was going to be held against her wishes. He had to go in and save her. Lee turned around and ran out of the gym room. _

"So I ditched my next class, and I came over here to save you from this." Sakura's face went into an 'aww' look.

"How did you get passed Tsunade?" She asked him seriously.

"That was easy I just created a distraction." He stated. "I ordered 50 pizzas to be sent to her office."

At that moment, somewhere else in the school building a loud voice could be heard. "I will NOT pay for these pizzas. I did not order these." She said pissed off at the delivery man.

"Look we got the order to deliver 50 pizzas here; we just want the money now. That comes out to $338.98." The man said while showing her the bill. Tsunade groaned and covered her face with her hands for a moment.

"I refuse to pay, send them all back."

"We can not do that."Tsunade suddenly starts to attack the delivery man with all her strength. "AAAAAAA" he yells.

"Oh how heroic." Neji said he faced Sakura, he pointed to Lee. "Is this the idiot that ditched you at prom?" Sakura's face grimaced.

"Ditched you? What is he talking about?" Lee asked giving her a 'what' look.

"Dude stop talking to your x girl friend. It's pathetic." Neji said with a grin.

Lee started to laugh in that I want to hit you, but I'll laugh instead. "X girl friend? So you told these people that we have broken up?" He said clearly pissed.

"WOW, ok then what's the deal with the whole story you told us?" Neji turned to Sakura knowing that Lee looked utterly confused.

"It's complicated." Sakura said as she looked at Neji.

"Who is this guy?" Lee said moving Neji out of her eye sight.

"Nobody." She said back with a grin as she but on her angel face.

"I'm nobody, nice." Neji said as he walked away. Sakura tried to reach out and grab him, but Neji instead took her hand.

On the other side of the room Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look. Naruto let out a nervous whistle as he turned back to the computer screen. "Oh this is good stuff." Sasuke said as he leaned over to Sai as Naruto was bored with the whole thing.

"Ease drop?" He asked the punk as he pulled out his headphones from him ears.

"Yes." He said with a nod of his head. Sai put his mp3 player down with his backpack and stood up. They casually got closer as Sakura and Lee started to argue.

"I can't believe you told these people we had broken up." Lee said in a very disappointed voice.

"I didn't really." She said back.

"So what do you like that jock dude over there? Have you forgotten where we came from? You wouldn't even be here if-"

"I know. I'm sorry I'm just really confused right now."

Sasuke and Sai looked at each other and snuck a bit closer to the conversation. "Well let me clear up some of that confusion right now. We are broken up, now." He said with a mean face before he went to walk away. Sasuke's and Sai's face dropped from surprise.

"Oh but baby pie-"Sakura said as she reached out for him.

"No you can't call me that anymore." He said as he started towards the door.

Sai jumped up from his hiding spot and ran to the door. "Hold it right there baby pie." He said as he leaned up against the door. "You can't go out that way."

"Oh yea watch me." He said as Lee made his way to open the door anyway.

"Hey, no if Tsunade sees you we're all dead."

"Like I care? I don't even go to this school." He said as he tried yet again to leave.

"Lee please just wait until after the bell." Sakura said in a sad way. Lee sighed and nodded his head at his x. He couldn't help but still love her a bit.

Naruto suddenly stood up quickly. "I did it!" He said excitedly. Everyone looked back and forth as though they forgot what he was doing. "I hacked into the school's system." He jumped up and down and did a little clap, looking very gay. Everyone in the room chuckled a bit, even Lee who didn't even know the boy. "Yes Yes!" he danced.

"No way, let's check it out." Neji said with a grin.

* * *

OK so there is the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Oh and quick question I got a review… and not I wanna know what you think. Can you see a bit of an attraction between Sasuke and Naruto? Like at all??? I haven't really got into it… but I hope I've been putting some small hints in it… anyway, here is the next chapter.

PLEASE Review.


	9. Ah young love

AN: so I noticed… I've been neglecting Sasunaru a bit... but don't sorry in later chapters it will all work it's self out.. . or like in the next 2 or 3 is when you see their relationship start.

I just spent 5 hours working on Frankenstein notes. Thank lord for pink monkey or I would have NEVER finished this crap. SO I decided that I might as well as update.

I am going to see New Moon and 7 WHOOT can't wait.

* * *

My alibi

Chapter nine: Ah young love

Everyone except Sakura and Lee crowded around the computer screen to look at what Naruto had done. "Wow I am impressed." Sasuke said to Naruto with a grin on his face.

"How did you even do it?" Sai asked while he looked at Naruto.

"There is an art to password guessing." Naruto said with a smug look on his face.

Sasuke leaned in and read the password. "Tsuande123. Really it was that easy?" He took a mental note to remember the password.

"Oh yea there's an art to password guessing?" Sai said while nudging Naruto in the stomach. "You're brilliant." Sai said with a smile and he glommed the nerd with a hug.

"Thank you." He said with a roll of his eyes as he got out of Sai's hold on him. Sai looked over and saw the glare that was directed to him from Sasuke. Sai stuck him tongue out at the other boy with a grin. "It looks all easy, but it so is not." Naruto said with a sigh without noticing the glare fest going on between the two boys.

Sai turned a bit to the side away from the glare Sasuke was giving him to see Lee sitting down on the couch. "Hey." Lee muttered to the boy, not really knowing what to say.

"Hola." Sai said back with a wave and a smile.

"And people call me the nerd?" Naruto said with a grin as he watched the display. Sai hit Naruto on the arm lightly. Naruto laughed before he got up and made his way chair again. He moved the mouse and clicked a button. "Let's see how Kiba really did on his SATs." He said with a smile.

Sai looked at Naruto. "Really you're just hacked into the school's system and you want to check out SAT scores?" He rolled his eyes and left to take a seat down next to Lee. He took Sasuke's skateboard and took out a sharpie.

"So are you like friends with Sakura?" Lee asked trying to open some kind of discussion. He just got in this room and he already wanted to shoot himself. How could they have stayed like this for god only knows how long?

"Uh no, I don't fraternize with hoe bags." Sai said as he started to mark up the skate board. Lee's face did a small wince and the comment.

"That's smart." Lee said while looking over to where Sakura stood alone.

"Why did you even go out with her? I see that she is attractive in the sleep with your step dad, go out with your best friend and black mail you sort of way, but I don't think your dumb." Lee nodded and sighed. "And I can see you're not shallow."

"She is actually a really good person." Lee said seriously.

"Wait I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say she was a good person." Sai said looking up from his design to take a glance up at him with a weird look across his face.

"Well she used to be. I've known her since we were old enough to eat paste." Lee said with a grin as he remembered their past.

"I love paste eating." Sai said with a grin. Lee laughed at the comment, before continuing.

"We met at a neighborhood park."

_There was a little boy in a green jump suit running around a big plastic playground. __**"They had just put in this huge slide."**__ Lee runs and stops to see all the little kids going up the stairs and down the slide. Once they hit the bottom, they got up and ran back up to go down it again. __**"The older kids where just like taking it over and over. I wanted to be like those big kids, so I got all pumped. I was so ready to conquer that slide." **_

_Lee starts his say up the stairs to the top of the slide. Then he looked down. __**"But once I got to the top, I just freaked out."**__ Lee's eyes get all wide as he looks at the height. _

"_Come on go already." A person said a bit behind where Lee stood. _

"_Chicken, bock, bock." Another kid repeated over and over with his arms out in a chicken wing way. Lee starts to get really scared as the sound the other kid is making starts to get to him. _

"_**Then I noticed that there was one person who wasn't laughing at me." **_

"_Leave him alone you bugger heads!" A pink haired chick yelled at the children. They glared at her, and walked away, _

"_It's ok you can go." Lee said in a cute way towards the pink haired girl. _

"_No, let's go together." She said with a smile. Lee nodded as Sakura got between his legs. They flew down the slide together with smiles across their faces. Lee gave Sakura a hug and they both did peace signs to each other. Then they walked away from the playground hand in hand_.

"I have to admit that was disgustingly cute. " Sai said to Lee.

"Yes until those cute little six year olds turn into twisted little lairs." Lee said as he looked over to his x as she talked to Neji.

"Oh I have to admit, you had me going with that little prom story." The jock said as he watched Sakura sulking in a chair. "I sort of didn't hate you, but now-"

"You know what I don't really care what you think about me, or what anyone at this school thinks of me. The only one who matters is Lee." Sakura said while looking over at her now x-boy friend.

"Well I hate to break it to you little scar face but Lee over there." Neji pointed over to Lee. "What's up Lee." He yelled over to him. Lee looked over and glared at the two of them. "He's not all that happy with you."

"He'll forgive me, he always does." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yea well good luck with that." Neji said before he walked away. Sakura sat there alone with a sad face. 'He will forgive me right?' she though as tears threatened to escape from her eyes. That's when Sakura saw a note being pushed from under the door.

Sakura looked around the room, and noticed that everyone was off doing their own thing. She leaned down and went to pick it up casually. Sakura opened the note to read:

I know who pulled the prank IM myndraine to find out.

Sakura looked around at the people in the room before hiding the note in her back pocket; it was time to do her own snooping around.

* * *

There is the chapter hope you enjoyed it!

*~ashley~*


	10. Love is in the Air!

AN: We are in the double digits! Whoot we are about half way through this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Ok so to clear something up, Naruto never changed his grade. He was trying to make himself look like a bad ass (hence all the flips and crap) sorry to disappoint people with that. But you will all find out what he really did later on… which is still bad ass I might like to add.

* * *

My Alibi

Chapter ten: Love is in the air!

Naruto is sitting at the computer with a smile on his face. "Thought so, Kiba only got a 2140, like who gets a 2340 that's like impossible." Naruto said as he looked over at Neji who was currently sitting down right next to him. Neji nodded and agreed.

"Yea that is like as close to perfect as you're going to get."

"I know, if I sure as yell couldn't get it, then I doubt anyone else could get that high." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Hey, why don't you look up what kind of negative score Sasuke got?" Sai asked with a big grin across his face. Sasuke's face suddenly dropped to one of horror.

"Let's not and say we did." Sasuke said while trying to pull Naruto away from the computer as quick as possible. Naruto clicked a button and was pulled away, chair and all, before he covalently landed right on top of Sasuke. Naruto let out a squeal as he lifted his head from the punk's body.

"Umm." Everyone in the room was looking at them as Naruto was blushing and trying to get us a soon as possible. Naruto looked over at the computer and grinned as he saw his scores had popped up. Naruto raced to the computers to stop him, but it was too late. "Oh, my gosh." Naruto said as he read it. "No way."

Neji looked over at the score. "This has to be a typo. He couldn't have gotten this score." They looked over the score to see, that Sasuke got a 2340. "Who gets a 2340, Sasuke does. Way to go man." Neji said with a pat on the back.

Naruto felt his world spinning as he backed away from the screen. No he was the smart one in school. He worked his ass off to get the grades he does, and yet Sasuke beat him on a SAT. "Can you help me study?" Neji asked. Sasuke on the other hand looked horrified. He wasn't meant to look like the smart person he was. He was the punk who didn't care about school.

"Sasuke got, Sasuke got a Sasuke score. Impossible, Sasuke-" Naruto started to mutter to himself. Sasuke turned to him as the saw the blonde boy's mind going into mental overload.

"Naruto?" he asked clearly a bit scared for the boy in front of him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he hit the floor. Sasuke instantly jumped down to catch him, as Neji ran to get his water bottle from his backpack.

(Dreamland)

_Sai is dressed as a fairy playing the mini harp while dancing across the meadow. There lies Naruto on the ground in a pretty bring orange princess costume. (AN: yep you heard me)_

_Naruto awakes to look over and see Neji lying next to her. "That was amazing, you are amazing. I never thought I would ever find someone that would let me cheat of them in math class, someone that would smell like this fragrance, it smells like __Sweet soggy old people underwear on a hot Sunday morning."_

_Naruto looked at Neji. "How the hell could I have ever liked you?" He said as he tried to get up. _

"_No I need someone to cheat off of." Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but someone beat it to him. _

"_Step aside near mortal." Naruto looked over to see, a centaur but not just any centaur. It was a Sasuke one. Naruto's mouth dropped. He was standing there, half horse with his shirt off. "Sasuke?" He asked confused and happy at the same time. _

"_Come on my lady." He said as he reached his out his hand. "Come aboard." He said. _

"_Wait what?" Naruto said with a weird look. _

"_You know you want to." Sasuke centaur said back with a grin. Naruto smiled and took it. He lifted him over and onto his back, and Naruto wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "To the shrine." He said. They started to trot away. _

"_I look pretty good don't I Naruto." He said as he was lost of looking into his mirror. "Naruto?" he asked as he looked away from his mirror. Then Sai came back running though the forest chasing after the two boys as he played his mini harp. _

_End dream here _

"Naruto Naruto!" a voice was heard above him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked to the side. He saw Lee, and he grimaced and looked over and saw Sasuke. He grinned and reached out to play with his chin. Sasuke looked over at Lee for a second shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head for a second before dropping his hand. Lee and Sasuke helped him to sit up, when suddenly Neji came over with his water bottle and threw some on his face. Everyone glared over at Neji in the 'what the fuck' kind of way.

"Really!" Naruto said with anger on his face. "I'm just fine." He said as he started to get the water off his shirt and face.

"Sorry I didn't-"Neji started to try and explain, but Naruto cut him off.

"No wonder you where left alone with that dam mirror."

"Wait what?" Naruto ignored him as he kept trying to clean himself up.

Meanwhile, Sakura saw her chance and jumped onto the computer. She typed in the name from the paper. A blog came up with a guy talking on the computer. "Who is this guy?" she sort of asked herself. She listen to some of what he said and sighed. "Seems like someone who would be friends with Sai." She said with a smile. Sakura looked back to see what was going on in the room.

Neji pushed himself back on a roller chair to see what Sai was doing with Sasuke's board. "Cool." He stated.

"Thanks." Sai said.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over and took his board. "Who told you, you could." He looked at what he had done to the board. It looked like a sweet tattoo on the bottom of his board. "Carry on as you where." Sasuke said as he gave him the skate board back. Sai grinned in satisfaction and got back to work.

Sakura turned back to the computer and typed in a IM.

I got your note. What's the deal?

She sent it out and looked around to make sure no one was looking. She bit her lip, as the IM noise came up.

The Jock did it.

The IM said back. Sakura looked around the room to see Neji. Did he really do it?

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Did the jock do it??

Anyway, I'm going off to see New Moon it better be good and Taylor best be HOT! Te he

*~ashley~*


	11. My Spy

So people what ^? NEW MOON ROCKS!! (That is all I will say) though the theater was PACKED like you don't even know. The line to get in the theater was HELLA long. Though it did rock I was all yea! My friend was all u want this or that so he didn't have to watch most of it lol (he hates twilight I forced him to go with me. )

So anyway, here is the new chapter of My Alibi.

* * *

My alibi

Chapter 11: My spy

Sakura read the note and took a look at Neji. 'Was really him?' she thought.

Lee watched Sakura looking at Neji and closed his eyes. He really needed to get over her, for it was easy to see that she in fact did like him. He stood up and made his way to the computer chair, where she sat. "Can you do me one favor?" Lee asked.

"Sure?" Sakura stated a bit confused.

"Can you not flirt with that jock boy toy in front of me? It feels like you're rubbing it in front of my face." Lee stated as he started to walk away.

"Wait Lee!" Sakura clicked the minimize button on the box, before she stood up to follow him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke started to walk away from him. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he stood up. Sasuke looked over at the blonde nerd. "How did you get such a –"

"Why do you even care about SAT scores?" Sasuke said with a glance back at him. Naruto's face fell at the other boy's comment. Sasuke got a bit closer to Naruto. "When you could be looking at the school's security cameras, a thank you." Naruto's face instantly light up, as they looked over at the computer. They looked at each other for a second with a grin on their faces, before they raced over to the computer.

Sasuke got in the chair, and Naruto leaned over his shoulder to watch. "You can always sit in my lap." Sasuke said with a grin as he did a back glance at Naruto.

"I'm good." He muttered back with a roll of his eyes and a blush.

"It can't hurt a guy to try." Sasuke started to type some things into the computer. A box popped up of the principal's office. There sat Tsunade watching a soap opera on the TV screen. She had a tissue in her hand and was sobbing loudly.

"Oh my god." Naruto said with a laugh. Neji and Sai both looked up, and they made their way over to watch the screen.

On the screen the phone started to ring. Tsunade instantly muted the tv and sniffed and tried to get rid of all the tears coming down her face. He reached for the phone. "Hello, this is Principal Tsunade's office." She said with her voice clearing giving away the fact that she was crying. "Oh yes." She coughed as she tried to fix her voice. "Yes, super attendant. " Tsunade said. "Of course, I am very close at finding who did it." She said. "A student has just come forward with new information."

All the students looked at each other worried. "Do you think she knows who did it?" Naruto said as he looked over at Sasuke.

"So you still think I did it?" Sasuke said a bit pissed. "I really thought we were heading somewhere." Sasuke said with shake of his head.

"Hey I didn't say you in particular now did I? Don't put words in my mouth." Naruto said a bit pissed.

"But you still think I could have done it." Sasuke said back.

"Well any of us in this room could have done it. Don't tell me you haven't thought that I did it." Naruto said back to Sasuke.

"Not seriously." Sasuke said while looking up at the blonde.

"This is boring." Sai said as he reached forward pushed Sasuke out of the way and took control of the computer. "Let's check out the boy's locker room."

"I always wondered if you where really gay." Naruto said with a smile.

"You have no room to talk." Sai said with an all knowing grin. "And you know you love it." Sai said with a grin. He moved the mouse over to another camera and it popped up.

Two boys where sitting down on a bench putting on their football cleats. "So our courter back catches the ball and runs for the game winning point."

"Whatever who do you think you are Neji? Stop talking about stuff you could never do." The other boy said. Neji's faced dropped by what they were saying.

"That guy sucks. I hear he is going to get cut from the soccer team."

"It's about time."

Neji backs up with all the two boys said going around and around in his head. He was pissed. Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto turned their heads around to look at Neji's reaction. "What do those guys mean? They are just freaking idiots." he turned around to face the other way. The rest of them looked worried at the said boy. He looked really hurt from what they said.

Neji reached over and cleared a bunch of stuff off a shelf. Sakura looked over with her eyes wide, and Lee looked over a bit scared at Neji's anger.

Sai stepped forward. "Hey Neji just don't listen to those ass holes. You know what I think I found something earlier that will help to take of that." Sai went over to the desk and searched though the drawers. He pulled out a container of unopened cough medicine. "Here you go." Sai said as he tossed the thing over. Everyone ended up coming into the little circle they made.

"See you're a great jock strap, jock strap." Sasuke said with a grin. "See you caught the bottle." He pointed out.

"Cough syrup?" Neji asked as he ignored Sasuke's comment and turned to Sai.

"I have solved a many of problems with a little good buzz." Sai said with a wave of his hand.

"Guys I think you should think about this. It is a little bit dangerous." Naruto said looking between Sai and Neji worried. Sakura laughed at Naruto's reaction. Neji looked at Naruto; he undid the cap and drank a few gulps worth. Neji smiled and passed it over to Lee.

"Think you can handle that?" Lee took the bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"This reminds me of that time we were at your house and we all played truth or dare." Sakura said as he stood really close to Lee. He had a small grin on his face as he took a huge gulp as he glared over at Neji.

"Truth or dare that is the best game ever, let's play it."

"Isn't that like I don't know very elementary school level game?" Sakura said. Sasuke put his head in his hand.

"Not this game." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well I'll go first I'll pick truth," he looked around and raised one of his eye brows, "and dare."

"I dare you to eat cereal out of Lee's shoe." Neji said with a smile.

"What the hell that's my shoe!" Lee said glaring over at Neji.

"No that's too easy." Naruto said with an evil grin. "I dare you to tell the truth about you and Neji." Naruto said as he looked between Neji and Sai. Sai's face went blank, and Neji's did the same. Neji looked over at Sai and he did the same.

Sasuke looked up from his hands at the two of them, and Naruto grinned knowing that soon everything would be out in the open.

* * *

OK so there is the next chapter! So what is their history? how does Naruto know?

OK so on in my flick I write about real life situations and many people drink cough meds to get high, but I'm here to tell you DON'T DO IT! This is for entertainment purposes only! NOT to tell you to get high off cough meds. I suggest you don't do it.

And if you do, well… that's your bad.

*~ashley~*


	12. Bromance and Romance the drama’s of life

An: sorry about the shortness

* * *

My alibi

Chapter 12: Bromance and Romance the drama's of life.

"So how about it?" Naruto said. Sakura looked over at Neji confused.

"Uhh, I'll do the shoe thing." Sai said embarrassed.

"Shoe, shoe, shoe!" Neji chanted to try and get everyone into it. His voice died down as everyone looked over at him. Neji mentally cursed.

"I think Sai should let the whole Sai story." Lee said with a grin across him face.

"Just give me he shoe." Sai said. Lee pulled the shoe of his foot.

"Tell the story, and I'll give you the shoe." Lee said.

"Why do I feel like I don't really benefit from this arrangement?" Sai said as he looked around the room.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to play truth or dare." Naruto said with a grin across his face.

Neji snorted. "Not like there is much of a story anyway."

"Yea it was really nothing." Sai said clearly disappointed by what Neji had said about what happened. Sasuke looked between the two, as the gears in his mind where going. "OK uh last Halloween me and Naruto where planning on watching scary movies over at my place."

"Naruto and I." Naruto corrected him. Sai glared over at Naruto for correcting him.

"Hold on wait a minute. You two where friends?" Sakura asked as she looked at the two boys. Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"It's a long story that Sai is telling now."Naruto muttered.

"Well Naruto ditched me at the last minute." Sai said as he glared over at his x friend.

"I did NOT ditch you at the last minute. I had a trig final the next day, and you know I suck a math." Naruto defended himself.

"Watever." Sai said with a roll of his eyes.

_"So I was home alone, trying to get into the Halloween spirit." There sat Sai on the bed with a pillow on his lap, and a scary movie playing off his TV. Suddenly there is loud music playing from next door, and people yelling chug, chug, chug over and over. Sai glares out his window and sees a huger party going on next door. "The problem was my jack ass of a neighbor next door was throwing this insanely loud party."_

_Neji stood up from him bed, threw on some decent cloths and went out to his neighbors. "So I plan was to run over there and yell hey it's the cops everybody run, but that movie had me kind of freaked out." Sai was leaning in the bushes as he made the way over to the party. Suddenly two guys in a mask hop out, and Sai screams._

_"He-he good one." One of the guys high five the other and Sai rolled his eyes._

_Sai shook his head and walked onward with determination. "I had to pass by like 36 douche bags while I was trying to find my neighbor, so I went around the back by his pool house." Sai made his way to a secluded part of the house, where the lights and party goers have disappeared._

_"There you are." A dark finger said with a smile. He grabbed onto him and they started to kiss. Sai first tried to push him off, but soon he fell into the kiss. He pulled the other boy off him, and pulled him into the light. "Sai?" He asked completely surprised._

_"Neji?" Sai whipped his mouth. "EWW."_

_"Yuck!" Neji said back. They looked back at each other and started to make out. Sai moaned into the kiss, and they fell down to the ground. "Your lips taste so good." Neji said to Sai as his hands reached up his shirt._

"Awesome." Sasuke said to Sai with a clap. "Way to get some. So I take it you bottom?" Sai glared over at Sasuke.

"What about you?" Sai asked.

"I'm a total topper." Sasuke said as he glanced over at Naruto, but saw that he looked close to tears.

"Well sometimes in life, weird things happen that you just can't explain or control. Like de ja view which is probably like the universe contracting or something." Everyone in the room glared at the said jock. "And then like time going backwards and then everything just repeating it's self."

Naruto rubbed his head. "WHAT?" He said before he got up and left. Sai sighed before he went to follow him.

Naruto sat down at a desk away from everyone else and put his hand over his chest. Sai moved in front of him. "Look Naruto-"

"I liked him since I was in the second grade. I mean you where there when I made his that macaroni art with his name on it." Naruto said with tears starting to come down his face. "How could you do that to me?"

"Do you even remember when the whole thing with Neji even happened?" Sai said with a sad voice.

"Hello I just said it was the weekend before my trig exam."

"Yea well the way I remember it, it was the week after my mom died." Sai said with tears threatening to go down his own face.

"OH-" Naruto's face instantly stopped crying. Though all the school work and studying he had forgotten some of the most important things a friend should remember.

"Yea, well thanks for being there for me." Sai said as he stood up to walk away. Sai went to the mini fridge, got out some cereal and milk. Naruto watched as his old friend walked away.

"So your gay?" Sakura asked Neji.

"I prefer to say that gender preference is a woman, but on occasion I have gone for a male."

"What have you gone for a male?" Sasuke asked butting into the conversation.

"With Sai, that's it." Neji said with a glare at Sasuke.

"Why only Sai, Do you like him?" Sakura demanded out of Neji.

"What's with the third degree?" Neji asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked away. This was getting quite interesting.

* * *

OK so there it is.. ok so there are a few possible pairings. And either way I'm going to show a bit of each pairing to you, and let you decide. So there is then ending pairing

Neji/Sakura, Lee/Sai

Neji/Sai, Lee/Sakura

Neji/Sai

Lee/Sai

SO that is the options… I don't wanna be mean to Sakura… anyway, tell me what you think. I'll take what you want for a few days. Maybe to Tuesday depends in how much I write in the next few days.

READ AND REVIEW!

*~ashley~*


	13. Indecent disclosure

My alibi

Chapter 13: Indecent Disclosure

Sai walked back to the circle with cereal and Lee's shoe in his hand. He put his cereal into the shoe and started to eat. "That was meant to be a dare you didn't want to do." Neji said.

"I'm hungry and we are out of bowls. Lee's shoe will work." He said back as he started to eat, and everyone grimaced.

Sasuke pulled his hood off his head. "Well inspired by recent tales of erotica from Sai, I dare our new comer to make out with someone on this room. Well anyone other than Sakura of course, or me." He added, pointing to himself.

"He's not going to play your stupid little game." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Maybe I want to." Lee said. He turned around to see Naruto walking over and made his way over to him.

"What game?" He asked before he saw Lee leaning over to kiss him. Naruto immediately pushed him off with a pissed of look. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"It's a dare." Lee said. "Sasuke told me I have to kiss someone in the room and-"

"How about we take Naruto off that dare." Sasuke said clearly pissed that he would go for the blonde.

"You said anyone besides Sakura, and you." Lee said looking back at him with a grin. Sasuke glared back at him.

"No, now it's no Sakura, Naruto, or me." Sasuke said back while he still glared daggers into the other boy, while Lee grinned.

"Well leave me out of it." Naruto said as he pushed his way around Lee while he had the chance, and went back to the desk next to Sasuke.

"See the boy has spoken." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Neji's available it seems like everyone else in the room has the hots for him." Lee instead while Sasuke was talking, moved forward to where Sai sitting and eating his cereal from his shoe.

He put his hand out, moved his face forward and kissed him. It lasted all of two seconds, but the look on Sai's face was priceless. Lee moved away his face shocked that he actually did it, and shock that kissing Sai wasn't all that bad.

"What the hell?" He asked with cereal in his mouth.

"Yea I'm sorry he's such a bad kisser Sai." Sakura said clearly pissed that he would do that. "Though it did look like he was way more comfortable kissing guys."

"I am a guy." Sai said a with glare back at the prep in front of him.

"I know." She stated as she watched Lee return to where he stood before. "Well I guess you should be able to come out of the closet now Lee. Looks like all the guys in this room are gay, or partly gay." Sakura said as she looked over at Neji.

"Oh come on now." Lee said with a sigh and a shrug. "You need to calm down. Remember you're the one who said we broke up in the first place."

"Ok," Neji said as he tried to clear the air of the tension the two had in the air, "now Sasuke, truth or dare?" Neji asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Truth." Sasuke said back with a yawn.

"You're such a wuss." Sakura said with a role of her eyes.

"I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing story." Sai said before shoving a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"That's the most lamest dare I've ever heard." Sakura said.

"Hey just because you're all pissed off because Lee kissed Sai doesn't mean you have to be a bitch." Naruto said. Sakura glared at the blonde boy, huffed and looked away.

Sasuke on the other hand shook his head. "Ok, well this is actually a good one." Sai took another spoon full of cereal before looking over at the punk. "Well you see after the whole drugs in my locker problem, I had to do some community service hours, well a few weeks but it wasn't all that bad."

_Sasuke is walking through double doors into a gym. __**"Every day I would go down to the youth center." **__Some children came up and Sasuke did a few handshakes and high fives to the little kids. _

_One of the boys threw a ball at him. "Think fast or you'll get hit." He said to the small boy as he threw the ball back. The younger boy laughed before he tossed the ball to another person. Then he came across a bunch of 9 year old girls. "Hello girls." _

"_Hey Sasuke do you want to play jump rope with us?" The little girl asked with one of those adorable smiles. _

"_Oh no, no, no, I'm not really the jump ropey type." Sasuke said back with his hands up in his defense. _

"_Please?" all the girls asked all together. Sasuke's face did a grimace before he nodded._

"_**And those kids where just so dam cute, you can't say no to them. It's like telling them Santa isn't real, you can't crush a child." **_

"_Ok fine." Sasuke said with a loud sigh. "Let's give it a whorl." He said with a clap as he got into position they started to move the jump rope and Sasuke started to jump it. The little girls were chanting his name, and Sasuke started to get a bit cocky and did a few tricks with the jumps. That was until he accidently ripped his pants off. _

"_**I've depantsed a lot of people in my time, but I've never actually depantsed myself."**__ All the kids stared, with looks of horrification. "__**Now let's just say I had a laundry situation that day, which required me to free ball it."**__ Sasuke covered up his parts and made a run for the bathroom. __**"It turns out that indecent exposure is a very big and serious crime,"**__ Sasuke had the jail doors closed on him with a loud slam. __**"Especially when you do that in front of children, who knew?" **_

"Those poor kids." Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"They didn't see that much." Naruto looked up at him. "I didn't mean... I mean I have a lot to show." Naruto started to giggle. "I mean it's not like I don't have something to show and… yea. I'll just shut up now" Neji looked up at Sasuke with a, you're busted, look. The room was laughing at him, and Sasuke just shook his head.

"Ok, well Naruto is next." Sai said as he looked over at his old friend. "Truth or dare?" He asked. Naruto took a moment to think it over. He knew that if Sai asked a question it would be the worse question imaginable. Yet if Sai did a dare, oh god only knows what he could do there.

"I don't know whatever." Naruto said looking around the room a bit scared.

"Ok, I dare you to chug the rest of the cough syrup." Neji said with a grin across his face as he threw the bottle over to the nerd. Everyone has looks of pure shock on their face.

"You can't expect him to chug all that he could get seriously sick."Sasuke said a bit worried. It was more than half way filled.

"Yea, what would we tell the principal if she walked in on Naruto throwing up everywhere?" Sai stated. Yet while they argued it out, Naruto took the bottle unscrewed the top then started to chug. Everyone turned to him. Sasuke's mouth was wide open, and Neji put a hand up in the air in triumph.

* * *

Ok so there is the next update. Now what is going to happen next chapter? Will Naruto get sick? How is this nerd going to handle it?

Hope you all enjoyed it! READ AND REVIEW!

OH AND QUICK QUESTION:

Would you all be ok if I bumped this story up to an M? or do you want me to keep this t rated?

*~ashley~*


	14. Nerds Gone Wild

My Alibi

Chapter 14: Nerds gone Wild

Naruto stood there chucking the whole bottle in one lone gulp. "Wow hey, Naruto slow down." Sasuke said getting a bit freaked out on how quickly he chugged it.

"I didn't mean to chug it like a beer or something. You're going to get hella fucked up." Neji said.

Sakura walked over and took the bottle from him. "I'm just going to take that now." She said as she yanked it away from him.

"Well this is the way to deal with your problems right?" Naruto said as he glared over at Sai.

"You have no idea what it's like o have real problems." Sai said with a grumble.

"You guys really shouldn't let a guy ruin your friendship." Sakura said.

"You would know al about friendships wouldn't you Sakura." Lee said sarcastically. "Like the best of friends would know how to pose with your friend's boyfriend in prom pictures so he could break up with her." Everyone looked over at them.

"Oh, my, gosh you where the bitch." Naruto said in a way that everyone knew he was already a bit out of it.

"I did not know he was going to use it like that." Sakura said. "I thought we were just being funny." Sakura said.

"Oh whatever." Lee said as he moved away to go sit elsewhere.

"You are really good at screwing people over." Sai said with a roll of his eyes.

The TV suddenly came on and a boy was on the screen."Hey what's up K-High. I'm just here to remind you all that the talent show is this weekend, so buy your tickets now!" he said.

"Oh my gosh, I totally have to rehearse." Naruto said really messed up and sort of swaying.

"What's your talent?" Lee asked. "Fainting?"

"Fuck you" Naruto said while flicking Lee off.

"I bet he's going to go on stage and recite the number of pie." Neji put his hands around fake glasses and started to act like a geek. "The number of pie is 3.1877612."

"Neji." Naruto cut him off. "Other than stupid ass holes like you, everyone knows it's 3.1414159265358.. ect and ect." (An: just so you know… hell if I know if that he correct.. the person said that.. and more numbers that I couldn't catch.. so yea..)

Naruto then turned back to Lee. "And I'm going to be singing in the talent show." Naruto said with a wave as he moved his head and found himself almost falling down. Sasuke caught him and stood him up straight.

"You ok?"

"I'm just fine." Naruto said while he closed he eyes. "The world is just all spiny and I don't wanna open my eyes." Naruto stated as he balanced himself.

"So what song are you going to be singing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it's this song by All Time Low, called Weightless." Naruto said with a nod.

"You listen to them?" Sasuke said giving Naruto a look.

"Yea why?" Naruto asked back while he moved his head to face him, throwing his balance off and almost falling over.

"It's just I wouldn't think someone like you even knew who they were." Sasuke said.

"Are you judging me by how I look?" Naruto said back angered. "You hate it when other people judge you by how you look, and you do it yourself? That is so contradicting yourself punk."

"I wouldn't piss Naruto off. He may look all wimpy like, but he can throw a punch." Sai said with a nod. "I would know dude. I still have scared from our childhood."

"Oh Sai." Naruto escaped Sasuke's arms to run over to him. "I'm so sorry about before. I should have been there for you like a good friend. I just got so freaked out, so I sort of just avoided you. Can you ever forgive me?" Naruto asked. Sai put a small smile on his and turned to him.

"Maybe, but you need to say this kind of stuff to me when you're sober." Sai said with a roll of his eyes.

"You so got it, as soon as I'm sober; I'm going to say it to you." Naruto said jumping and clapping to himself, before giving Sai a hug.

"Can you get off me now because you're sort of embarrassing yourself?" Sai said while he tried to pull the other boy off him.

"I think it's more like I'm embarrassing you." Naruto said with a grin as he pushed himself even more into Sai. Sasuke watched this with a glare, and he decided to move over to the couch.

"Oh come on no more hugging." The room was watching the exchange with smiles on their faces. They were friends again. "You're kind of like drunk." Sai said as he shook the other boy way. Naruto got off him, but leaned so his head was on his now once again, friend's shoulder.

"Yea?" Naruto said as he looked around. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, Neji was fixing the shelf he messed up, Lee was sitting on a table, while Sakura was now going to help Neji in cleaning up. "That explains why everything is all messed up with my vision and why I feel like this."

"Yea that's it." Sai said grinning. "I have to get you out more once we get out of this room. I think my neighbor his holding a party this weekend, want to go?" Naruto giggled at his comment.

"Hell yea. I miss us hanging out." Naruto gave his friend another hug, before he sat up fully. He then decided to get up; he walked towards Neji and stood still for a moment. 'Should I?' He thought before he shook his head. 'No I can do so much better.' Then Naruto looked over at Sasuke, before he jumped over a small coffee table to lean on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hi." Sasuke said a bit weirded out, but not complaining at their closeness. Naruto sat up and leaned really close to him.

"Do you want to make out?" Naruto asked before he smashed their lips together. Sasuke's eyes went big at first that was until he started to enjoy the feeling of Naurto's lips pressing against his. Naruto leaned himself forward and ended up on his lap.

The rest of the room watched for a moment, before turning around and looking elsewhere. No one wanted to watch the scene before them.

* * *

OK so there you go. Next chapter is up and I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter will be out sooner or later. MY step dad just got back from Basic. He's been gone for like a month, so it's nice to have him back. (Like he's been gone since before Halloween.) and we are going to spend 'quality time' together since he is going back to the war yet again. (He just got home last January and now he is to be sent back off a bit after Christmas.) so yea idk when I can update again. I'll try to as soon as possible. Peace.

*~ashley~*


	15. Confession

AN: Hey people, so this is the next chapter. yesterday I spent my hours with my step dad and we played Phase 10 which is like the best game ever. and like my whole fmaily got involved it was fun. Anyway, here it the next chapter! hope yall enjoy!

* * *

My alibi

Chapter 15: Confession

Naruto let his lips leave Sasuke's as he pushed back to look at the punk in front of him. Naruto leaned his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and sighed. Sasuke looked down at the boy who was currently curled up in his lap with his mouth wide open. That kiss was something that Sasuke wanted more of. It was better than everything he hoped it would be.

"I know you think that I'm sarcastic all the time." Sasuke said into the blonde's ear. "But I want you to know that there is another side to me, and I've always liked you." Naruto moved and looked back up into Sasuke's eyes.

"You're so cute when you're trying to confess." Naruto said with a grin on his face. He leaned forward and gave him another kiss. "But I'll also say that I've always sort of liked you." He said before he snuggled back into his chest. Sasuke let a slight smile cross his face as he heard the blonde dose off into a dream.

Sai smiled at the scene before him; he knew they could hook up sooner or later. He walked over to his sketch book, before he started to draw. Lee came over closer to him. "I'm sorry about your mom. I overheard the talk earlier-"

"Yea I think like everyone overheard that." Sai stated before he looked up at the boy. "But thanks for that."

"My dad died when I was little. So I know how much it sucks." He said with a nod. Sai nodded as tears started to collect behind his eyes. Lee saw this and went over to the boy to give him a hug.

"It's just so hard sometimes." Lee stayed there and rubbed he boy's back. "It's like back then everything my mom did was taken for granted. Now that she left, I find myself being like the new mom of the house." Lee nodded.

"I understand it is ok." Sai put his head on the other boy's shoulder and allowed tears to fall from his eyes.

"Thanks" Sai said as he pulled him head off Lee's shoulder. "I think I needed that."

"You're welcome." Lee said with a small smile.

"I know it was you." Sakura said as she helped Neji clean up.

"What?" Neji said as he looked up at the girl confused.

"I know you're the one who pulled the prank. I won't say anything I'm not someone who you rat you out." She said with a smile. Neji kept on cleaning, and Sakura looked over at Sai and Lee. "What the hell." She stated a bit pissed.

Neji looked up as well. "Well they seem to be getting along." He said as looked at the scene before him.

"Shouldn't you like care? Don't you like Sai?" Sakura asked him a bit confused herself.

"I don't know. He's cool and all, but I don't think detention is the right place to hook up with someone." Neji said.

"Well if you're going to make a move on him, I would do it soon. For it looks like Lee might be moving in on that." Sakura said as she took another glance over at them. Neji nodded and kept on cleaning up. Sakura put in some lip gloss and turned to Neji.

"So-" Suddenly Sakura kissed Neji. Once she pulled away Neji's mouth was hanging wide open. "What the-" Then he looked to see Sakura looking over at Lee. "so you're using me to get back at him?"

"No it's just. I like you but I want to know what Lee's reaction would be. I need to know that he at least cares for me." Neji licked him lips before putting hand onto his lips and wiped some glittery lip gloss off his lips.

"Don't think you can tempt me by using some lip smackers crap. That's the oldest trick in the book." He said as he began o walk away.

"Well you know your lip gloss." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

The door swings open, and Tsunade walks in. "Well hello?" She questions at the end as she sees Naruto and Sasuke laying the way they are. Then she looks to the other smaller couch chair and sees Lee and Sai. Naruto gets off Sasuke as soon as he hears her voice. "everyone." She looked at Naruto with a weird look, for he looked very out of it.

"I just got off the phone with your mother and the story you originally gave me does not check out." She said. "And neither does that 'I changed my grades' story you told these people in here." She pointed at everyone else. "Naruto, can you please come with me. The rest of you can then go." She said as she looked at the room.

"It wasn't him." Sasuke said as he stood up. "It was me." He said. Naruto looked up at the boy with a 'what' kind of look across his face.

"No it wasn't it was me." Sai said as he got out of Lee's arms and stood up too.

"Actually it was me." Neji said with a grin on his face. Naruto had a bright smile on his face. Everyone was willing to take the blame for him. He wanted to jump up and hug everyone.

Sakura smiled and turned to the principal. "No it was really me."

"I did it too." Lee said. Everyone in the room stared at him before they laughed a bit.

"Who are you? Do you even go to this school?"

"I'm Lee, and no I don't." He said back.

"Ok well, I guess I will be seeing all of you in my office. But first I would like to see you Naruto." She said pointing at him to follow her. Naruto nodded and stood up and walked over to Sasuke. He gave him a quick kiss and went with Tsunade. "I believe we have a PDA rule at this school." She stated with a small smile.

Naruto nodded before he followed her into the office. "I want to know what really happened."

"Ok so here is the truth." Naruto started. He looked around the room and sighed. "I made the video see."

"Alex and I joined forces-"Sasuke said with a grin on his face.

"He's a film major, and my brother." Sai stated with a nod of his head.

"And I was like cool." Neji said putting his hands out in a guilty way.

"I mean what is a better way than to make everyone else look bad." Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders. " And"

"I tried to frame her at first-" Lee said.

"We put an ad in the school paper asking for actors. You wouldn't know how many dorks in this school want-" Sasuke said.

"revenge on Sakura for cheating on me." Lee said

"So I let these bees loose in his car." Naruto said with a smile. "I figured that it would make him-"

"Popular." Sakura said with a smile.

"I planned to." Sai said.

"Have a chance to spend more time with Neji." Naruto stated.

"I got this." Lee said with a laugh.

"Random geek." Sasuke stated with a snort.

"to slip the tape in." Sakura said.

"I was just so annoyed that so many people at this school are so two faced that I wanted to-" Naruto was explaining.

"Get busted." Neji said with a shake of his head.

"I had nothing to lose so I thought. Why the hell not?" Sai said with a grin.

Tsunade put her head onto the table in frustration. This stories where pissing her off. She needed to find the truth, and these students where messing around with her.

* * *

Ok so you might be confused at the end. Basically what it was, was a back and forth between the students telling their stories. A lot of their stories had similarities, and it was a cut of all they said… it was confusing to write but so you know it was like a cut of all their interviews with the principal put together.

*~ashley~*


	16. Revenge of the emos?

My Alibi

Chapter 16: Revenge of the emos?

Tsunade takes the group of teenagers to a room, labeled storage. She opened the door and pushed it open to reveal a small closet. "Come on, come on, you kids. Now you're in here, no more conferrable couches, no more snacks, and no more computers." She said as the group grumbled and groaned as they walked into the room. "You guys have ten minutes to get your story straight or you all will pay the consequences. Am I understood?" She said with a glare. Everyone nodded, and she left the room.

Once the door shut, Naruto instantly fell to the ground near a bucket and threw up. "Oh my god!" Sai exclaimed as he bent down to help Naruto. Everyone grimaced at the sight and backed away some covering their mouths afraid they would get sick themselves.

"Are you ok babe?" Sasuke said as he bent down next to him to rub his back. Naruto threw up a bit more, before he pulled his face away from the bucket.

"No not really." He said before his face went back over the bucket to throw up even more.

"Still eating granola I see." Sai said with a laugh as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I still have to watch my weight you know how I feel about that." Naruto said.

"You're just fine. Any more skinner and I would be afraid to break you." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Is that meant to be a sexual joke?" Sai asked looking up from Naruto and over to the punk next to him.

"Take it as you please." He said back with a shrug. Naruto coughed and Sasuke was back to rubbing his back.

"Wow I very much did not want that mental image." Lee said while covering his eyes. A silence falls on the group, and Sakura bites her lips.

"Guys I think there is something that you all should know." Sakura said.

"Of course I knew it, the only one who didn't give an alibi. So how did you do it?" Neji said while walking around and ending up in front of her.

"That isn't what I was going to say." Sakura said with roll of her eyes.

"Then what is your alibi?" Neji asked.

"If you must know. I was spying on some people this morning." Sakura said.

"Go on." Neji said while he crossed his arms across his chest.

"At my old school, I was a little different then I am now." Sakura said while looking away from everyone's faces in embarrassment.

"That's an understatement." Lee said with a laugh. Sakura glared over at him. "What?"

"You don't just go off and say that. This is my story to tell."

"Sorry just saying that's an understatement. You might want to tell them just how different you where."

"Well I used to hang out with these girls, and we used to call ourselves the Brittney Tears."

_There was a school court yard, in that court yard there are a few girls dressed in all black. Their hair is up in emo hair styles, tight pants, a few skirts with striped leggings. All of them held dark eye liner around their eyes, and their lips where panted black as well. _

"_What rhymes with suffocate?" An emo version of Sakura asks as she writes in a journal. The girls all raise an eyebrow and shrug. _

"_**One day I realized I wasn't depressed and suicidal, and I grew out of it." **__There sat Sakura in a yellow t-shit texting on her phone, while the rest of the crowd glared at her. "What?" she asked as she looked up from a text message. _

"_You're all like pink and cheerful, I don't like it." One of the girls stated. _

"_And you're with Lee now?" one of the other emo girls asked._

"_He's so normal." A girl sitting on the table behind her said with a look of disgust. _

"_And so not cool." The other girl who sat next to her said. Sakura looked at them before she shook her head and walked away. _

"_**So my x friends wrote all these threatening notes and put them into people's lockers." **__There in class all the emos are sitting together laughing at Sakura. __**"And framed me for it." **_

_A cop walked into the room and looked at everybody. "Sakura." He stated, and she lifted her head from her work to look at the cop. All the emo kids pointed to her and laughed. "I need you to come with me." The emo all grinned. _

"_That's what you get for fucking with us." One of the girls stated. Sakura looked at her with her mouth hug low. How could someone do this?_

"And that's how I got expelled and had to come here." Sakura said the end of it with a sad look almost crying.

"That's awful." Naruto said still with his head near the bucket. "That is if it really happened?" Naruto said.

"Well for once she's telling the truth. I was there." Lee said.

"Anyway, I got this anonymous e-mail this morning. It said that the Brittney Tears where going to be tagging behind the school at 7." Sakura said. "I thought finally I could have my chance at revenge. I got my camera and everything ready. But when I went there and looked around they weren't there. I waited and waited, yet they still didn't show."

"Hold up who sent this e-mail?" Neji said looking at her.

"I thought it was someone from my old school like Miltred, Molge or something?"

"I got a weird e-mail from a Molge too." Neji said with realization in his voice.

"So did I." Naruto said as he stood up and raised his hand a bit. He then fell back down to the floor.

"I think you should just stay there." Sasuke said with a laugh as he gave the blonde another rub to his back.

"Yea I got an e-mail did too." Sai said looking around the room at everybody. Sasuke looked at the room at everyone as he started to put the pieces together.

"Where we set up?" Sasuke said a bit pissed. Everyone's mouth went open with realization of what happened.

* * *

Ok so there is the next chapter. Not as long as the last one, but yea here it is.

*~ashley~*


	17. Burn Baby

AN: Happy Thanksgiving hope everyone had a good one! And here is my treat to ya'll a new chapter.

* * *

My Alibi

Chapter 17: BURN baby!

"Where we set up?" Sakura asked as she looked around the room. Naruto pulled his head away from the bucket and took a deep breath.

"Who would set us up?" Naruto asked the room as tired to see if he was able to stand.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked him seriously.

"Yea I think I can stand now." He said. Sasuke helped the other boy to stand and put his arms around his waist.

"I don't know." Sakura said. "But I stole my phone back for Tsunade." Sakura said with a small grin on her face. "And I bet I know where we can watch the video burn book." She pulled out a pink cell phone out and started to flip through the web, before landing on YouTube.

"Pink should have known." Sai said with a grin.

"Oh here it is." She said she stuck her tongue out at Sai before she pressed play and everyone surrounded her.

"_**A personal message to Konoha High."**__ It said. _

_A boy came on the screen. "I don't like talking bad about people he stated, but-"_

_It cut to another person. "Sakura is a total bitch." The person held up a sign with the words betch written on it. _

"_She wears a lot of makeup." An emo looking guy said. _

Sakura looked away from the screen and shame and hurt as they trashed her. He mouth was wide open and she put her hand to her head. Did she really wear to much make up.

"_I just don't want her around me." A girl said as she made a gagging noise. _

"_So rude." The person who held the sign said. _

"_Mr. Kakashi is like always flirting with me." It cut to another chick. "It's sort of gross." _

"_Catch you on the up side." Another guy said as he did a peace sign. _

"Oh my god that's Mr. Hammel." Naruto said a bit freaked out_. _

"_Neji that guy is a jock." A blonde girl stated. _

"_Douche bag." Another girl stated. With a roll of her eyes. "A major douche bag."_

Neji's face fell.

"_Urges me." _

"_And Naruto." Another girl said. _

"_Is so self absorbed."_

"_So annoying."_

"_So ugly. He shouldn't even be allowed into school. Can't he brush his hair or something." _

"_And we all laugh at you."_

"_Sasuke went to a party then he passed out and he woke up with a piercing." _

Sasuke nodded in the yea I knew that would show up somewhere kind of way.

"_Did someone throw up on his hair; it looks like a ducks ass?" _

"_You smell him before you see him. He needs to find something that makes him smell better Maybe he should shower more." _

"_Someone needs to tell Ten-ten that she really needs to shave her arms." A guy said with a grimace. _

"_Garra you're so annoying." _

"_Ino I think you should try some ache medication." _

"_Please I beg you."_

"_The only reason why Sai is into art is so that he can draw himself some imaginary friends." A girl said with a smirk._

"_He's stupid."_

"_Did you hear about Chouji is going to fat camp. He needs it, and I hope they do something with that tub of lard running the streets. He's a danger to society" _

"_Yea if you're looking for a hoe bag." _

"_Naruto, is uptight, sweater vest I mean what is up with that he doesn't even look good like that. I think he's gay."_

"_He is kind of obsessive compulsive. He also cares a lot about what other people think of him, though he may not show it."_

"_And Tsunade, talk about a bitch."_

"_I think she got a boob job back in the day, because those are SOOO not real." _

"_**You get the picture people. The students at Konoha High SUCK!"**_ A message said at the end of the video.

"WOW." Sasuke said as he looked at everyone's reaction.

"That was really mean." Sakura said.

"It's true." Naruto said. Everyone looked over at him. "Not what they said about you guys, but I am like all that. I'm sick of always trying to please everybody else." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's true about me too, I am a bitch." Sakura said as she looked at the ground.

"That passing out and getting a piercing story is just a rumor. I sort of made it up myself, I thought it sounded cool." Sasuke said with a shake of his head.

"Well I lied about my Alibi. The truth is Molge gave me the locker combination to the locker of the guy that was going to sub for me today." Neji starts.

"_**So I went to his locker to steal his cleats."**__ Neji is outside the locker and putting the combination into the lock. __**"But the locker combination didn't work."**_

"Yea, Molge told me where I can get the answers to my Calc final." Naruto said.

"_**So I actually spent the morning going through Mrs. K files."**__ Naruto is surrounded by a bunch of filing cabinets. __**"in the school basement."**__ Naruto slams the file shut. __**"They weren't there anyway."**_

"I lied too." Sai said.

"Oh we know. That cat story was totally weak." Sakura said with a grin.

"So what did Molge trick you into doing?" Neji asked Sai with a grin.

Sai had a look on his face that none of them could place. "Well, here's the thing." Sai took a deep breath. "I am Molge. I pulled the prank." Sai said as he looked down at the ground. Everyone's jaws dropped.

* * *

He-he so there is the next chapter.

*~ashley~*


	18. The truth is finally out

My Alibi

Chapter 18: The truth is finally out

"Whoa!" everyone said as they looked at Sai. No one in the room thought he did it, it was so unexpected that most of them room was silent for a few minutes.

"How did you do it?" Sakura asked finally breaking the tension in the room.

"Why did you do it?" Naruto asked a bit pissed that his x best friend, turned friend again would do that. Sai looked at Naruto with a regretful look on his face.

"I was sort of really pissed at all of you." Sai said as he turned his face away from Naruto's to look at everyone in the room. "And I was kind of messed up after my mom died last year." Sai said truthfully.

_Sai walked into an office, there stood Sai's dad and Principal Tsunade. "I'm sorry Sai but mom passed away." Sai gave his dad a hug as tears started to go down his checks. Naruto then came in after the hug and Sai threw himself at Naruto for a hug. _

"_It's ok" Naruto told him as he held on to his best friend. __**"Then Naruto bailed on our Halloween plans, and then he wouldn't talk to me after what happened with Neji."**_

"I'm sorry." Naruto said with a sad look on his face, before he gave his friend a small hug.

"I know you've told me." Sai said back. He was happy that Naruto seemed to forgive him already. He then looked at the other people in the room.

_Sai started to walk through the hall ways at school; he saw Neji and tried to talk to him. __**"Then at school Neji acted as though nothing had ever happened."**__ Neji walked away giving Sai a small wave before he went off with another chick. Sai stood there with a sad look on his face, before he took off in another direction with tears starting to gather around his eyes. _

"_**When the new girl, Sakura came to our school I thought great I would have a new friend to talk to." **__Sakura and Sai sat there talking and laughing outside Sakura's locker. Sai was laughing as Sakura did a cute little dance. __**"But that only lasted like five minutes." **_

"_Hey I'll be right back." Sakura said as someone tapped her on the shoulder. Sai nodded as he watched Sakura walk off with the popular crowd of preps. __**"That was when she decided to upgrade to cooler friends." **_

"I'm so sorry." Sakura said with a look of sadness on her face.

"You never talked to me after that either." Neji said as he looked at Sai. "I thought that was the way you wanted it."

Sai started to shake his head. "Wait what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sai.

Sai let out a small laugh, "He ended up being here all on his own. I never planned for him to be here." Everyone turned to look at Sasuke.

"Yea I skip first period like twice a week." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Why?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"It's P.E class and it sucks." Sasuke said back. Naruto let out a small laugh at him, before they turned back to Sai.

"Alright then who the hell is Myndraine? Why did he give me this note and tell me that Neji pulled the prank?" Sakura asked as she pulled out a note from her back pocket.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Yea someone put it under the door." She said as she held the note out. Everyone looked over and read the note. "I IM the guy, and that was went he told me that Neji did it."

"I don't know who that ass hole is, but as you can clearly tell I didn't do it."

"Wait, Myndraine? Isn't that like your brother's roommate's name?" Naruto said as he looked over at Sai, with a small grin on his face.

"Yea he is the one who helped me put together all the videos, vlogs, and stuff." Sai said. "I guess he kind of likes me it's a bit annoying." Sai said with a roll of his eyes. "I believe he tried to get me out of trouble."

"So about what happened on Halloween, Sai." Neji said as he got a bit closer to him. "I'm really sorry about all that, it's just I guess I didn't think what happened really meant anything to you."

"Why would you think that? I don't go around having sex with a bunch of people. Mind you that I have had sex before that, but I don't just go around giving myself away like some people do." Sai said as he looked up at Neji.

"Well if you wanted to, would you like to try and give this us thing a try?" Neji asked.

Sai nodded and had a small smile on his face. "I would love that." Naruto glommed him into a huge hug. "Naruto!" He said a bit pissed that his friend ruined the moment. Neji let out a small chuckle at the scene.

"This is just too cute." He said with a grin across his face. "We should like double date." He said with a grin.

"Oh no, I hate double dating." Sasuke said with a loud groan.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he turned to the other boy.

"Yea and either way we will force you into it one way or another." Sai said with an evil grin across his face.

"Hey I guess something good came out of this prank." Naruto said as he looked at Sai and Neji, then Sasuke with a huge grin on his face.

The door was suddenly opened up, and Principal Tsunade walked into the room with a clip board at her side. "Alright you teenagers, this is it. This will be your last chance to tell the truth." Everyone looked around the room. Who would tell on Sai? Or would they all decide to take the punishment for what Sai did? "So who is going to spill?" She asked again.

* * *

Ok so this is like the shortest chapter, but I want to save the last bit for the next chapter. So here it is chapter 18!

And I decided to make Neji/Sai I thought it would be cute.

*~ashley~*


	19. Punishment

My Alibi

Chapter 19: Punishment?

"Well I guess a hundred hours of community service isn't all that bad." Sasuke said with a grin as the group of students walked out of the school building in a line. "I've done a lot worse."

"Oh I bet you have." Sai said back.

"Can you two not bicker?" Naruto asked with a grin crossing his face. Sai shrugged his shoulders before interlocking his hands with Neji's. "Anyway, I bet I would have done that much community service anyway. Think, it will look good on our college admitting letters and all that."

"Of course you would be thinking of college at a time like this." Sakura said with a smile.

"You know you guys could have just turned me in." Sai stated as he looked at the small group.

"No way." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yea, and I bet the punishment we all got was nothing compared to what would have happened to you if we gave your name up." Neji said.

"Plus we where sort of asses to you, remember I am sorry." Sakura said.

"You guys are awesome." Sai said with a grin on his face. "Totally and seriously the most awesome people ever."

"You better believe it." Naruto added.

"Please don't ever say that again." Sasuke said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his now boyfriend.

"I just can't believe I have to do skits to a bunch of juvenile delinquents with you guys." Sakura said with a grin.

"I think it will be fun." Lee said with a grin.

"Lee you don't even go to this school. You can easily not do it." Sakura said with a grin.

"Not really your principal called my school's principal up and told him about me skipping school to come here to bust you out, and my school agreed that this was a good punishment for that." Lee said back with a groan.

"That sucks." Sakura said as she looked up at Lee. "You know I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"I know you are. But you never know what may just happen in the future." Lee said back to Sakura.

"You're right. So want to head on back to our neighborhood?" Lee nodded before the two of them raced off to the parking lot where Lee's car was parked and waiting for them.

The left over four of them laughed at the two before turning to each other. "I think they will be getting back together sooner or later." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yea I can see it; they have chemistry." Sasuke said with a nod.

"Wait they have Chemistry together? But I thought he went to another school?" Naruto said.

Sai shook his head for a moment. "He meant that they would make a good couple."

"Oh," Naruto nodded his head. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he turned his head over to Sai.

"Of course, that is if-" Sai said. "we are friends again, we are right."

"Yea, forever and always." Naruto repeated as saying they said as children as he gave Sai a hug. Sai then smiled at Naruto, before he turned to Neji.

"I was wondering, would you like to come to my game tonight?" Neji asked.

"I would love to." Sai said before they quickly kissed. Then Sai turned back to Naruto as Neji was pulling him away. "You'll come with me too right?"

"Yea, I won't allow my friend to be sitting alone at a game." He said back as Sai and Neji left hand in hand to the parking lot. Sai waved at Naruto quickly before he turned his attention back to Neji.

Sasuke and Naruto stood there for a few moments before Sasuke pointed to his car. "So do you want a ride?" He asked a bit uneasy like.

"Sure." Naruto said back with a small blush no his face. Naruto bit his lips for a second before he leaned forward and gave Sasuke a kiss. "You are coming to the game tonight right?" Naruto asked.

"Do I have to?" Sasuke said with a groan.

"I would like it if you did." Naruto said back at Sasuke with a little pout on his lips. "but if you really don't want to-"

"Fine." He stated knowing that he was defeated. They started to the parking lot. "But I'm going to that party you and Sai are going to then. I don't even want to know what will happen if you drink too much." Naruto laughed a bit before Sasuke walked to the car.

While all this was going on, Principal Tsunade was sitting in her office looking at her laptop. On the screen was the camera from within the storage closet.

"What did Molge trick you into doing?" The voice of Neji was heard.

"Well here's the thing I am Molge. I pulled the prank." The voice of Sai was heard.

Tsunade pushed a button on the screen. She smiled that all knowing smile as she deleted the evidence, the video recording of what happened in that room.

* * *

Anyway there it is!

Ok so I want to know this from all my readers, would you rather have me

A) Stop it right here and have this completed?

B) Stop the main story and just do an epilogue like a few months from now?

C) Keep on with the story into their punishment and their adventures with that and relationships?

I will do what the majority want because idk if I should end it here, or keep on going.

*~ashley~*


	20. Author's note

My Alibi

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok so i got a lot of different responces. So this is wat i'm going to do. I'm ending the story here for people who are all it's good end it, but i'm starting up another story called 'My Punishment' (Maybe renamed in the future) I'm just about to post the new story so when most of you read this, then there should already be the next part out. And MY punishment is the sequeal of this one story, just contuines off from where i left this story

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! hope you follow me in the next story!

*~ashley~*


End file.
